Communication systems may face several channel impairments and component impairments through the transmission links. These impairments may be compensated digitally in the digital signal processing (DSP) units of the receivers or transceivers.
Several methods for carrier recovery (CR) have been proposed. However, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for residual phase noise compensation.